Christmas at Hargreaves Manor
by MagicalGirl23
Summary: Thanks to it's resident Wizard, the light of Christmas finally penetrates the dark world of Hargreaves Manor and it's brooding Lord. With a few magical holiday surprises in store, it's sure to be anything but dull.


**_Hi Everybody, I wrote this last year for the Count Cain category. But I was never really happy with it. So, I dug it out, dusted it off and revamped it for this year. Personally, I think it turned out a whole lot better. Anyway, I'm gonna warn you it gets a little weird and OCC at times. But like I've said before I'm cashing in major artistic license with this story. I'm just glad I was able to post it _before_ Christmas Eve. Hope you like and Merry Christmas!!!_**

_

* * *

_

"Christmas is a time for miracles. The more magical...the more surprises, the more weirder. All the better." - Anon.

* * *

It's two weeks before Christmas. Families are joyous, laughter is in the air, people are merrily strolling throughout the streets without a care. Gift bags, Christmas carols, wish lists and Christmas trees there's so much to see, so much to believe. Smiles are abundant, shoppers are triumphant, laughter is in the air, and it's a lot of fun to share. Blankets of snow are covering the ground, and so there are a lot of smiles to go around. The snow is quite a miraculous sight to behold; it's cold but endlessly enchanting, or so I've been told. The winds are cool and crisp; the skies are bright with bliss. This is a day the world will sorely miss... 

"Will you quit with the cheesy narration already? Sheesh! You sound like a bad School House Rock episode."

Raven ejected from the bliss of her own inner landscapes to train her gaze on the offending Urban Fairy. Who to her supreme distaste was currently trying to use her latest art project. The skirt for what would be a lace angel as a blanket, for a nap in her rag basket with little success. And the resulting irritation caused Guni to just a little snippier than usual, for now that she had the ball in her court refused to let it drop.

"I mean, come on.'_This is a day the world will sorely miss?...Endlessly enchanting.' _Gimmie a break!"

Just as irritated, Raven responded with mock dramatics of her own... "You're just jealous, that you don't have a poetic bone in you're envious little body. Why you're positively green with it. I'd say, a queer sort-of sour apple green."

Now this was far from the truth, Guni despite her hard head did have a vain streak at times. And was particularly sensitive on the whole 'color' issue. Which wasn't lost on Raven. But like her human friend, Guni also knew what nerves to hit when the situation called for it.

"Poetic?" She asked non pulsed. "Is that another word for 'cheap'?"

Raven stopped short of kicking the basket and it's offending occupant across the room in retaliation. So, instead settled for the next best thing, closing the lid.

_"Hey, what's the big idea?"_ The nasally muffled voice howled as thumps from inside and small bumps appearing on the soft sides of the basket betrayed the frantic effort of futile escape.

"Idea?" A delicate blue-black brow twitched in annoyance. "There is no _'idea',_ you little imp. Can you honestly blame me for acting like this?" As she continued to rant to her captive audience, swinging her arms and thus, the basket for dramatic venting purposes. "I finally have the chance to celebrate an actual _Victorian _Christmas, and not some half-assed Martha Stewart knockoff. And **he** has to go and spoil it before it's even begun."

All the shaking must have caused something in the 'common sense' region of her brain to overshadow Guni's normally sarcastic dominance. Or then again, it might have just been that slice of _liberated_ mince pie from the kitchen threatening to make a surprise appearance. For whatever the reason, Guni _spoke_.

_"Since when do you, __**Raven Nightwing**__ listen to what __**Cain Hargreaves**__ says? He promised you everything, yet you want nothing. I don't think one measly holiday is too much to ask, do you? And if that doesn't work, what he doesn't know can't hurt you, right?"_

And lo and behold, Raven _listened_.

She was silent for a moment, deep in thought, far too wrapped up in the plan now forming in the back of her mind. To find out what obscure crack this sudden streak of wisdom had wheedled out from, all else was forgotten as she hightailed it out of the room in a _swish_ of skirts, she was gone.

When came a small voice from a forgotten basket on the floor.

_"Uh, Small Lady? Raven? Hello, anyone out there?...Oh, no." _

_

* * *

_

The person she wanted to find wasn't in reality all that hard to find. It was just that the location was almost at the other end of the manor. But sure enough, there he was curled up there on the couch in the parlor, staring blankly into the fire, stewing in his own melancholy, as usual. When she came in a half an hour later, and slightly winded from the long hike, which even after all that time she still wasn't really used to.

Cain didn't seem to notice her, even when her upside-down face appeared in his line of vision. When she cat-leaped onto the back of the furniture, hands clasped behind her back, leaning over him, head cocked like a bird's her expression was one of serene contemplation.

But surprisingly, where he would have normally been tempted to peek up her nightskirt or at the very least, make a suggestive crack at her cleavage. Which was quite comfortable and ample-looking in her empire-waisted nightdress and currently hanging over his head.

There was still nothing.

That failed. This time, however Raven decided on the sheer annoyance approach. Hey, if it could work on Guni, maybe if she casted out her line just enough, in a sing-song lilt.

_"There is a certain Scrooge in the house, a lost soul that refuses to bask in the warmth of the season. Are his shoes too tight? Is he too short? Whatever the reason..."_

"Go away." Ah, a nibble.

Instead, she hopped down to sit next to the sulky Earl, took one look at his frowning and conjured up a bag of jumbo marshmallows. Tapping him gently on the head, she showed them to her friend and pointed at the fire, "While you stare at it some more, at least make it work for your attention. Here."

Raven handed him the open bag of marshmallows, sat on the carpet in front of the fire, toasting three marshmallows on the end of a fork left helpfully by one of the resident house elves. When he realized that she wasn't leaving, he heaved a sigh of defeat. After a minute Cain joined her, and Raven knew it was only a matter of time before she was told everything. Ten minutes and a half a bag later, she was right. He sighed again, sat back, as Raven who by then had found chocolate and graham crackers in the bag as well. As she smooshed the sticky hot white mass onto it, thus making history by effectively creating England's very first smore. And while waiting for the latest sweet treat to cool down. Cain reached over wordlessly dropping something into her lap.

Letters? No, _invitations_.

Seals and stamps of every color, shape and size assailed her senses practically screaming announcements to just about every significant Christmas event shy of Buckingham Palace. The colorful artistic flare of the Victorian mind made itself apparent in every invitation she pulled from the downright plain envelopes. Each tried to outdo the other weither in a gold holly embossed border, or an impressive handpainted watercolor of the nativity, there was even a cute filigree card she particularly liked.

As if sensing her unspoken question, Cain groaned. "This isn't even a quarter of all that arrived; these are just what I'll be attending this season alone."

Ah, Uncle Neil strikes again! Suddenly it was all making sense, no wonder Cain was doing everything short of canceling Christmas. For him it was more like work, and she didn't even want to disturb the grave of his so-called _childhood_. There were already enough issues from opening _that_ particular emotional can of worms already. No need to traumatize the poor guy from the holidays permanently, Merry would kill her.

Still, Raven thought for a moment, contemplating the heavy stack in her hand, carefully weighing her options. Cain by then had learned to read the silent signs. He'd been on the receiving end of that _look_ far too many times to not have his self-preservation instincts kick-in., "What are you up to?" He asked suspiously crossing his arms.

"Thinking." She answered simply. Not taking her eyes away.

He suppressed a shudder, "For you, that's the worst kind of anything."

Her brow quirked in interest. "Why?"

"Because, somehow, someway it _always.._.and I mean _always_ ends up bad for _me_." Cain huffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It caused her to replay through her most of her recent memories causing her to suppress a chuckle. Yeah, for once, he was right. But in her own defense, such times were usually the result of _him_ being a total jerk. Well, not this time. Not for what she had planned and if all went well, there was distinct possibly he'd be thanking her later.

"Not this time," she smiled.

"Oh, and how do you plan to pull _that_ off, pray tell?" He asked sarcastically. A trait he found he was developing from spending so long with the American Wizard.

The line was bobbing in the water.

Draping herself casually cat-like over his lap, much to his surprise. Raven gave him that trademark impish grin of hers in return to his silence, "I might be a 'pain-in-the-ass'." Now it was his turn for his brows to shoot up in surprise. He'd called her that to Riff on a number of occasions, he realized now how stupid he was, thinking that she wouldn't find out about it.

"But I'm a _useful_ 'pain-in-the-ass'." She continued. "I'll make you a deal, if I take care of these _'annoyances' _of yours. Quote, unquote." Holding the envelopes as a fan in front of his face. "You give me carblanche of the manor to celebrate Christmas as I see fit. I promise to leave your rooms alone. But everything else from the Chimneys to the Scullery and everything therein, _including_ the staff. Well, accept for Riff, of course. That's a given. Is my domain for the next two weeks. You don't even have to pay for it, I will. All I ask is a handful of coal out of the Scullery."

Though Cain's face was giving her a funny look, his head on the other hand was whirling. As it processed the information she had just presented him with. He couldn't even remember the last time that he'd had that long to himself; he didn't doubt Raven could do it. Far from it, he _knew _she could do it. And for once it seemed to be working to his advantage, but there had to be some other catch or hidden pitfall. Having all those Fairy Tales rammed down his throat had taught him one thing; Wizards _always_ had an angle or two. But oh, to be free, not having to parade around society like an automaton for the sake of so-called **family pride**. Cain could think of so many things he wanted to do, he didn't really care for the season his countrymen were so ferverant about. But Merry would be happy and off his back. That was an extra bonus within itself.

Like Raven before him, he mentally weighed the pros and cons, incessantly searching for anything that could possibly come back to bite him in the long run.

He found nothing, just Raven's simple promise. Finally after a long mental struggle, it all boiled down to just one word.

"Deal."

She smiled in quiet triumph. Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

**Two weeks later….**

Holly and tinsel lined the corridors, and Ivy was wound around the banisters of various staircases. Wreaths and ribbons hung on the doors inviting the guest to come in and enjoy the season. Roaring magical fires warmed and lit both Kitchen and Common Room alike. Under various curious yet strangely fitting curios of everything from ordinary angels to a Santa complete with Reindeer.

Raven's for lack of a better word, _unique_ touch was everywhere to behold.

On the mantles, elven stockings with curled toes waited for Santa to fill them up. Nutcrackers stood honor guard alongside greenery bedecked suits of medieval armor.

Even the kitchen hadn't been spared of Raven's whimsical humor, for several signs hung within.

_**Free Snowmen. Some Assembly Required.**_

_**Don't get your tinsel in a tangle! **_

_**Santa, We Believe.**_

The staff who had helped her engineer this massive undertaking could be heard snickering and laughing over them. All the while, taking a card from Raven's book mirroring the festiveness in their own ways.

When he ventured downstairs one afternoon, he'd almost thought he'd gotten lost. For he didn't recognize the Scullery, at all!

He'd attended the party out of a whim of fancy, he stood quietly resting after a substantial, if rowdy supper. As little party favors of Christmas crackers were passed out among the children who had come, causing them various pop-cracks!!! Of various intensives all over the room. And Christmas candies, Raven named 'Santa's coal' (chocolate clusters), ribbon candy and such appropriate for the season.

While Cain admired the colored paper done in festoons all about the top of the wall, and holly trimmings around the lower part. On one side of the room hung a picture of the Nativity. Under that was a table spread with all sorts of food, nuts and biscuits and oranges, just to name a few. Even something, Raven called a gingerbread house was laid out much to the delight of the younger guests. A music box, Cain recognized as belonging to Merryweather was the centerpiece in the midst of a dozen colored candles on which danced the harmless magical flames.

Every so often, the bright sparks in myriads as the logs were stirred, and the Yule Log stood in it's place of honor on the mantle. A quiet and patient sentinel, awaiting it's time to release the collective wishes of the household into to the Christmas evening beyond. The deep red blaze sent forth a rich glow, which penetrated into the furthest corners of the room, and cast its cheerful glint on every face.

His gaze even lifted up to the small yet no less impressive tree, which stood as the centerpiece of the entire room. It hung with ornaments and colored 'fairy lanterns' of such exquisite detail that even he was hard-pressed to find fault with it. He could hear the _ooh and aahs_ of the staff's family who Raven had allowed to be invited to the party, complimenting on the incredible display.

Saying how it seemed not the work of human hands, Oh how right they were.

Unknowingly to him, Riff had even glimpsed the construction of it.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_While passing by one evening a week before, he had seen a light and heard scurrying, scraping and the low hum of many voices from within the room._

_Upon investigation, he was greeted with an incredible sight! Raven was decorating the tree brought in that very afternoon. But that wasn't what was so spectacular; rather she was in the midst of an entire host of magical creatures!!! _

_From pure white snow fairy's dusting the tree, to little gnome-like creatures with gangly bodies, zipping up and down with such ease, armfuls of stuff in hand. A flash of gold told him Vogelin was in the room as well, and Guni was heard to be arguing with a will-o-wisp like creature with a voice that sounded like a ringing bell. _

_Raven however, was addressing someone who definitely stood out from the others. He was dressed in a kind of red/green and leather uniform, with a long face, pointed ears and had a silver bell dangling from a stocking cap. On a whole he was a little shorter than her waist, but she spoke to him in the fondest tones, like she'd known him for years. Addressing him simply as Grumphin, Head Tree Decorator._

_Suddenly one of the little pixies seemed to notice the intrusion and the response was instantaneous, everyone froze. Then she sped to Raven like a shot, whispering in her ear. Upon looking up, Raven had merely smiled, "He's alright." She assured in a gentle voice._

_With his disbelieving eyes still locked on them. Raven ushered him out the door with a gentle, yet firm grip and surprisingly she wasn't resisted. "I'm sorry. We want it to be a surprise. Don't tell anyone, __**especiall**__y Cain and Merry, alright?"_

_Snapped out of his reverie, he regarded her a moment and nodded numbly._

"_Thank you." Then she closed the door._

_He didn't tell a soul._

* * *

The only bad part of the evening was after Oscar, who had decided to invite himself. While Raven was still debating the sanity weither to invite, one of the most annoying things in her existance to the Manor in the first place. Because she had this moral thing about not letting people be _alone _on any family holiday, let alone Christmas. And he had ended up saving her the trouble, and was reluctant to press him to leave knowing he'd been disowned by his entire family. Damn her for having a conscience! 

He had fallen in with a group of older males, and the result was one too many shots of brandy. Because that had the further result of Oscar nicking a sprig of mistletoe off one of the wreaths and trying to corner Merry with it. Fortunately, the child had found Raven _before_ she did her brother who would have just tossed the obnoxious male out on his ear in a snow drift to cool his amourous heels.

A quick glance over at the refreshment table, watching several of the platters and things being brought in from the ice shed, where they'd been stored to keep fresh until the festivites. One in particular caught her attention. It was then, Raven got an idea. A bit mean...but still an idea, "Hey Oscar...I dare you to lick the punch pitcher." She smirked. "Or are you _chicken_?"

And of course, the redhead was inebreiated just enough to take the bait Raven was practially waving in front of his face, much to her delight.

Oscar started to fume, "I'm not a chicken, I can do it believe it!"

The red-head angrily snatched the cylinder from Riff, and without a second thought, pressed his tongue againest the freezing surface. "Thsee therae! I bdid ith!" (See there! I did it!)

Raven and Merry who had finally caught onto her partner-in-crime's little 'holiday trick' smirked alongside her in victory; it shut the annoying man up anyway. Where as Cain and Riff just shared equal expressions of increduliousness watching as Oscar held onto the jug in triumph. For a moment at least. Because the cold seemed to be making somewhat of a dent in his usual naturally numb mental state, resulting in his sobering up. Not much, mind you. Just enough to finally see what kind stupid stunt he'd voluntary walked into.

As he proceeded to take it off. Or at least attempted to.

One jerk. Two jerks and a harsh pull.

"Ith's snot cobing ophft!" (It's not coming off!) Staring at his half frozen tongue in horror, looked pleadingly to the Wizard for his liberty.

"There's _hot_ tea in the kitchen, there should still be some cups on the stove. If your intrested, that is?" Raven said evenly, crossing her arms and turning around. As she heard rather than saw, Oscar catching onto her meaning immediately. Hot tea meant _hot water_ and with the cups on the stove it would provide the much needed quick relief he needed, he amazingly had the good sense to mumble an almost intelligable 'Thank you'. Before the man rushed off to find his elusive quarry.

Riff was the first to speak, in an exasperated tone. He sighed with deep indigation. "Was that really necessary, it was the good silver too?"

Raven felt a little bad for putting the butler in such a position. "Don't worry Riff, Lucy's in there at the moment. And if it's one person who knows my handiwork it's her, she'll make sure it's safe."

The mention of her maid seemed to perk the man up just a little bit, though to any who didn't know him. It would have been attributed to maybe a slight twitch. As he straightened his lapels, unconciously tidying up his appearance he looked the woman square in the eye. "I'll hold you to that."

Raven nodded as her gaze fell back onto the silent Earl who had been observing the whole situtation quietly from a distance. "What no shining pearls of wisdom from you, your grace?" She teased, while Merry drowned the tears of laughter into Raven's skirt.

Fighting the corners of his mouth, which threatened to rebel againest him, Cain only offered a single statement.

"As you would say, no comment."

* * *

It wasn't until much later that the time everyone was most anxious for arrived, the presents! 

But there was nothing under the tree; this caused quite a stir of discord among the guests. They'd all been having such a wonderful time, how could their hostess forget something so _obvious_. Strangely, Raven didn't seem perturbed; in fact she seemed not to notice it at all.

This caused more than one raised brow, including Cain's. When Raven caught his eye and merely smiled as she glanced, not at the clock. But out the window?!

She seemed to be looking for something, and then he saw her face light up and heard her mutter, "Ah, right on time."

Before he could ask what was going on, a loud, boisterous knock resounded from the back door in the corridor. Raven happily rushed to go get it, not more than a moment later, she was back. On the arm of none other than, Old Kris Kringle himself, bag slung over his back and all.

Then response was instantaneous!!!

As he sat in the 'borrowed' armchair from the housekeeper's quarters down the hall, the children lined up to sit on his lap and tell what they most desired for Christmas. Which miraculously seemed to always be pulled from the sack that now sat on the floor.

All accept Merryweather, Cain's little sister.

For Raven, when she was satisfied that things were going well. Quietly slipped away, taking one of the decorative boxes marked, 'Reindeer Treats' off the mantle as she went.

As much as Merry wanted to go and join the other children, Raven's private endeavors always proved more interesting. And a heck of a lot more fun!!!

Merry's mind was made up; by the time she got her coat off the peg and put her hand on the knob.

* * *

She could hear Raven's voice scolding someone; or rather it seemed _someone's_. 

_"Hey Dasher, calm down! You've got all night..."_

_"Cupid! Quit making goo-goo eyes at Vixen!..."_

_"Dancer! Prancer! Don't make me come down there!..."_

She opened the door to a magical sight! Not eight, but_ nine_ reindeer in the most splendid of trappings attached to an equally incredible sleigh. She crept closer her childish curiosity wanted to desperately verify this incredible miracle.

"Rudolph, could you turn up the light a bit? I thought I heard something."

A bright red light suddenly filled Merry's vision, instinctually ducking down. She didn't struggle when she felt herself be easily lifted out of her hiding place under the driver's seat by gentle hands. "Ah ha. I caught you, naughty little mouse." A warm almost musical voice chuckled merrily.

Opening her eyes to the smiling face of Raven, but that wasn't what was drawing her attention. Over Raven's shoulder she saw nine tiny heads trained interestedly stared right back at her.

"See something you like?" Raven asked amused.

Merry couldn't contain her excitement. As soon as her feet were once more on solid earth, she bolted over. Unabashedly, staring at each of the massive marvels who in turn stared right back with bright black eyes.

One or two, obviously seemed to think they were more than worthy and absolutely preened under the attention they received.

"Can I touch them?" Merry asked in awe, not taking her eyes from them.

"Ask them. Not me." Came the reply.

Merry was more than confused. Ask? A reindeer? Had all the holiday stress gone to Raven's head? Still, unable to think of anything better. She turned back to the one who continued to look at her, only this time it was almost expectant. "Um...May I...that is...can I...oh bother. May I touch you, please?"

Needless to say she felt nothing short of foolish, until to her amazement. It nodded. Making the bells on its harness jingle and ring most sweetly.

Reaching out, almost hesitantly at first until a sudden thrust of the animal's flanks had his fur firmly under her hand. It was magical. The fur was mottled white/black with sprinklings of grey. It was warm to the touch, with a firm kind of softness that wasn't at all unpleasant and she could feel the rippling of powerful muscles under its flanks. Obviously from years, no centuries of flying around the world delivering gifts.

Growing bolder, she soon found herself in an interesting game with the one reindeer and his flying partner hitched next to him. Donner and Blitzen, Raven had said their names were. They allowed her to hold onto their embroidered harnesses while they hovered a little, as much as the excess of their harnesses would allow. A mere few inches, so it was safe. Before coming back to the ground. It wasn't so hard as the two were easily the two biggest of the entire team. The others watched with seemingly akin to envy, as Merry laughed and giggled with joy.

She had just happened to glance over her shoulder, when she saw Raven going up the line. In her hands, were the 'Reindeer Treats' she had taken earlier off the mantle in the kitchen. Whatever was in it, the team took it from her with great relish and eagerly butted up against her begging for more.

Tugging on Raven's skirt brought her full attention down on the child, who innocently inquired on the contents of the box. It was indeed cookies, as she had suspected. At Merry's expression was crestfallen at such _ordinary_ contents. Raven only smiled her laugh sweet and clear as the bells attached to the sleigh.

"These aren't for us. It's for them." Nodding towards the reindeer. At this Merry couldn't help but ask the age-old, _"Why?"_

"Hey, even Santa gets cookies and such. Who says they can't get treats too? After all, they do most of the hard work." Raven answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Several heads bobbed up and down, jingling their complete agreement.

Merry looked perplexed when Raven placed a handful of the cookies in her own, gently pushing her towards the team. Her dilemma was soon rectified as the muzzle of one whom she remembered as Cupid.

Suddenly descended into her hand, it was downy and soft as fire-warmed velvet as he delicately took the treats from her hand. He tried to slither about her like some huge contented Arctic cat. And if Merry didn't know better she could have sworn he winked at her. Could reindeer even wink?

"Hey, you shameless flirt, lay off. She's not even your age, let alone your species." Raven gently grabbed his horns, turning so she could look him in the eye.

He merely snorted in response, looking as if such a thing was beneath his dignity.

Raven wasn't fooled.

"Sorry. He isn't called _Cupid _for nothing. Just thank your lucky stars, this isn't Valentine." At Merry's quizzical look, she only shrugged. "His son. _Don't _ask." And that was all that was said on the matter.

And if Merry didn't know better was that pride she saw in Cupid's eyes? Or was it amusement. She couldn't tell.

But it didn't matter. Soon she was distracted by something far more interesting than the discussion of reindeer genealogy and temperament. Because she had found a new toy, Rudolph's nose!

Which she found endlessly fascinating for some reason, though it looked perfectly ordinary. Well, considering she'd never seen a reindeer's nose up close before. Merry enjoyed observing it change to various intensities. And even _colors _which she found he could change from, white to red at will. When asking about it's origins, Raven replied.

"A small piece of the Aurora Borealis, or Northern Lights got lodged in his nose when he was little. He was never able to get it out, thus the end result. One of Life's happy little accidents."

The sound of the door made Merry jump in surprise, she was just about to dive for cover. When into the dim light stepped the tall man richly dressed in red, white fur and gold embroidery. Though his stride was powerful and confident, his wrinkled white-bearded face was one of unerring gentleness and charming humor. The kindest set of blue eyes she'd ever seen trained themselves upon her as she peeked out from behind Raven's skirt.

The feelings washed over her making her feel warm and safe, completely at ease.

The man nodded as if satisfied, reaching into his pocket pulling out a drawstring pouch of tobacco. Then relit a slim pipe that before had gone unnoticed. Raven until then had been silent watching the exchange with a smile. But now she spoke, giving the man a large enthusiastic hug.

"Papa, thank you **so** much for coming! And on your busy night too. I appreciate it."

His face, if possible, lit up more than before. As he waved her comments away with a casual hand. His voice was warm and endearing, almost like a grandfather's might be.

"It's nothing, my dear. But I really should be thanking _you_; we all needed a rest anyway. Besides, I haven't met such a delightful bunch down here in years. This is quite the place you've found for yourself. And that young Earl..."

Raven rolled her eyes in response, "I know. He's a quite piece of work. But does have his endearing side."

The man took a thoughtful puff on his pipe, letting the smoke ring about his head like a snake. "Still, should you ever want to come 'up north'? Your Nana and I, and everyone else would love to have you. We do miss you."

Now it was Raven's turn to look thoughtful, Merry could have sworn she saw a wistful look in her eyes as she gazed at the stars a moment. As she let out a sigh, "I made a promise. Besides I like it here, it's interesting. Don't worry, I'm fine." He nodded in understanding.

All the while, Merry was watching all this and wondering, even experiencing a brief moment of panic. When Raven's eyes became trained on the far-off horizon. She intertwined her fingers into the wizard's own to remind her, and that seemed to bring her back to reality.

"And you." The voice was now trained on her.

She snapped to attention. "Yes, sir." Merry couldn't help it, politeness just popped out.

"You make sure to tell that brother of yours to take care of, my goddaughter." He said seriously. "Or he'll be hearing about it from me."

"Yes, sir." Wait. _Goddaughter? _Merry looked at Raven in surprise, who in turn merely shrugged sheepishly.

As he got back into the sleigh, Raven kissed his ruddy cheek and said her "Good Journeys" to them all. "Tell Nana Sarah and the elves, I said Salutations and I send my love." He nodded.

Raven pulled an unresisting Merry out of the way of what was to be one of the most magical sights of her life. At some unseen signal, the reindeer took off down the meadow. Though there was no snow, they seemed to have no trouble. As however a strange multicolored light came from under the struts, which spread till it reached under the reindeer's hooves. It seemed to lift the sleigh off the ground, bells jingling, calling the reindeer's names in sequence all the way into clear skies above.

Merry watched wide-eyed and wasn't really sure of what she'd seen until he backtracked swooping close above their heads, in an effort to gain altitude in the opposite direction. Raven happily waving all the way. And looking quite confused when she saw Merry cringing on the ground from where she had dived to get away from the low-flying sleigh.

"You're safe. He's gone now." She assured.

"Was that...where...I mean..." Merry could hardly get words to form let alone sentences.

"Yes, it was. And he's probably halfway to Scotland by now. But I think we should go inside it's getting a little nippy, and I don't want anyone to miss us. Come along."

Raven gave her no time to think, let alone ask questions. As she pulled the flabbergasted child into the warmth of the manor, the sounds of the still on-going Christmas celebration washed over her. Thus, effectively ending her stupor.

Merry wanted desperately to ask, but Raven's sly smile made her realize. She already knew what she wanted to know, so why bother. Still, she couldn't help but wonder as they stepped back into the party.

Just what other magical surprises were in store on this most wonderful of holidays?

* * *

When they were all tired of singing carols and blind-man's bluff (for obvious reasons, some of the gentlemen who had gotten a little too tipsy, the ones who had influenced Oscar no less, thus had been taken a little bit advantage of by the younger children). One too many collisions with solid objects had put an end to that, no matter how funny it was in some cases. However someone had had a brilliant inspiration and there was a great game of Snap-Dragon instead, a popular Victorian Christmas game Raven had always longed to try. Raisins and other dried fruit were piled into a shallow dish and well soaked with brandy. Then the brandy was set alight and the candles blown out. The participants took turns in the eerie light at snatching the fruit from the burning dish, blowing out the flames and trying to eat it while the others sang enthuastically. 

_Here he comes with a flaming bowl,_

_Don't be mean to take his toll,_

_Snip! Snap! Dragon!_

_Take care you don't take too much,_

_Be not greedy in your clutch,_

_Snip! Snap! Dragon!_

_With his blue and lapping tongue,_

_Many of you will be stung,_

_Snip! Snap! Dragon!_

_For he snaps at all that comes,_

_Snatching at his feast of plums,_

_Snip! Snap! Dragon!_

Raven was having such a good time, she didn't notice when a hand accidentally reached in at the same time hers did. Thus causing both to grasp, unintentionally. To her unending surprise, it was Cain's. They hadn't realized in the dim light that they both had managed to sit right next to each other, but now Raven could see for some strange reason. Cain was looking at her strangely, as if the lack of light was causing him to see her in a totally different way.

His brilliant green-gold eyes seemed to hold a question, one that she knew she could answer. As he leaned closer, Raven prayed he couldn't see the light blush that now dusted her cheeks.

It seemed a lifetime, but in reality it was only a second. Because the quick searing of their fingers in the brandy fire, brought them back right quick. Fortunately, nobody else seemed to notice the awkward little exchange between them.

They both jerked back at the same time, both mentally cursing their dropping of their careful mental guards. Raven probably more so, cursing her conscience. Because in the essence of fair play, had opted not to use her magic to keep the fire at bay.

But her thoughts were short-lived.

Apparently, everyone else was also tired of getting their fingers burnt with that, and it also helped all the raisins were gone, they all settled down for a mighty bowl of wassail, something smaller than a wash-house copper, in which apples were hissing and bubbling with a rich look, and a jolly sound that was perfectly irresistible.

While Merry quickly became the center of attention with her tarot card readings.

Later, when they started to beg for stories, it became an impromptu contest seeing who could come up with the best story to entertain the children. Somehow it prompted Raven to recite one of her own holiday favorites; The complete version of, The Grinch Who Stole Christmas.

Needless to say, she won unanimously.

* * *

Much, much later when the fire had burned low and the children were swaying on their feet half-asleep. That was when the grandparents, the aunts and uncles, parents and younger siblings began to take their leaves. A procession of carriages, complete with footmen and such, slowly wound their way up the silent drive to complete the enchanted evening with a proper fairytale ending. One by one, whisking away each family to some unknown destination of their choice, much the same as when they had arrived mere hours earlier. 

Raven stood at the door, waving each on their way with Thank yous and good tidings for the coming New Year.

It had been a night of pure celebration and tonight the love and kindness of the season had seemed to block out the various evils of their lives. As if Fate had deemed them worthy of a few precious happy moments.

When the last carriage was down the drive, a sound in the foyer caught her attention. In the dimly lit hall, there was Cain holding a drowsy Merry draped in his arms. She couldn't help but give a quiet chuckle at the cute picture it cut, so charmingly _domestic_.

"Oh, my sweet little Magelet." Raven smiled. "I'll put her to bed for you if you'd like, you look tired." Cain thought about for a moment, deciding to take her up on the offer.

Merry was safely in Raven's arms, and she had passed by the surprisingly calm seeming Earl. She noticed something she hadn't before and noting Cain's relaxed guard, Raven decided quickly. What the hell, everybody got a present at Christmas.

She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

He jerked back in surprise at the unfamiliar, but not unpleasant feel of warm, soft lips on his pale skin. Raven only smiled, silently pointing upward. His eyes went wide, his throat felt like it had been clenched shut.

For there, in the doorway some mischievous soul had placed, a mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, Cain." Her gentle voice gradually fading away into the house.

* * *

"That was some kiss, I never thought I'd live to see big brother speechless." A little voice replied. 

Raven eyed the madly smiling little blonde. "How long were you faking, you little scamp?"

"Does it matter?"

"No."

"Alright then."

The matter seemed closed as they went into Merry's room, getting the little girl ready for bed, as the maids were already asleep themselves.

As Merry sat up in bed, looking out the window thoughtfully. "Small Lady."

"Yes."

"I forgot to ask Santa what I wanted. I was too busy playing with Donner and Blitzen." She replied forlornly.

Raven as with much of the night, really didn't seem all that concerned. Which Merry didn't quite know how to react to. "Is that so? Maybe, I can help."

"How?" The small child asked.

Sitting on the bed and curling up beside the child, Raven made herself comfortable pulling out a small wrapped box a little smaller than her hand. Which she promptly handed to the child. "Can I open it now?"

Raven chuckled. "That's what Christmas presents are for, silly."

Merry reverently peeled off the paper, to reveal inside something inside lying on a cushion of silk. It looked like a small rainbow colored crystal ball she'd seen at a street fair once, but to her surprise it was soft to the touch. It molded to the contours of her hand and was almost weightless, even stranger it seemed to glow faintly with an inner light all its own.

"What is it?" She asked in absolute awe.

"It's a wish." Raven replied quietly.

Merry could hardly believe her ears, shaking her head as if she hadn't heard right. "I thought you said…."

"Wish." The wizard finished. "I did."

"What you hold in your hand Merryweather is an actual _wish_ in _tangible_ form." Raven explained. "With that you can actually have anything your heart desires. No matter what."

"Really? Can I make Oscar into a weasel?"

"If you wanted. But think for a moment, isn't there something you'd like even more? Something Christmas wouldn't be complete without. And you've always wanted, talked about it for weeks, but could never have any power over. Until _now. _Hint hint, nudge nudge.."

With that Merry leaped out of bed, and ran to the window, crying. "I know what to wish for!"

Clutching the small sphere to her chest she closed, her eyes and made a silent prayer. When she opened her hands, it was gone! And the moon overhead seemed to cast an even greater radiance over the darkened countryside.

Raven merely smiled. "Wish granted."

When Merry apparently satisfied, turned to Raven with a mischievous look that made Raven want to crawl under the bed and hide.

"So, what's this about you being Santa's Goddaughter?"

Raven groaned. It was going to be a_ long _night.

* * *

A squeal of pure childish delight awoke the entire household the next morning. To behold, a wonderland thickly cloaked in a blanket of pure white as far as the eye could see. 

The staff still a bit groogy from the night before, threw all social propriety aside. As they all stood in their various nightclothes and covered housedresses, to marvel at the spectacle before them. Raven included among them, with Lucy at her side And Vogelin and Guni in her pockets, unseen by everyone else. Guni unnoticed, pulled much of Raven's warm shawl into her pocket in an effort to keep warm, grumbling all the way.

Merry on the other hand, was dressed to the hilt eying the new-fallen powder with glee. The child was out the door like a shot with a _squee!_ of happiness. But not before tackling the older girl's midriff, to the curiousity of onlookers screaming 'Thank You's' all the while. Before with sled in one hand, ice skates in the other she took off down the main garden path toward the pond.

It wasn't long before the entire household was out on or around the nearby garden pond, after Raven declared what she called "Christmas Day Free-For-All". Which in Ravenese translated as, 'A full day off'.

Now people were having a grand old time, pursuing the traditional Norman Rockwell kind of holiday venues. From making snowpeople, or sledding and sleigh riding, among other things. Merry was having a blast behind a snow fort she had built, holding her own against several of the various younger teenaged staff.

Who couldn't figure out, why a _single_ little girl was beating them in the game.

A quick peek behind Merry's defenses from the safety shield of a nearby tree trunk yielded the answer, Guni and the Darkings!

The stretching abilities of the Darkings provided ample extra throwing arms, which Merry was using to full advantage. Guni however in wonder of wonders, she was actually _helping_ Merry. There perched behind her hood wrapped partially in Merry's scarf, her sharp fairy eyes detecting the hard-to-see white projectiles. And they were actually getting along.

It made one believe in the miracles of the season.

There was also ice skating, or in some cases learning how to fall with dignity. That was mostly Oscar's department. As he had decided to invite himself over earlier the night before.

It was an unexpected Christmas bonus both Raven and Merry thoroughly enjoyed.

When she felt he had suffered enough bruises on both ego and backside, Raven decided to cut him a break.

As she glided past him with deliberate ease on her silver skates, she threw a quick glamour over him. No less than five minutes later, a happy Oscar was being escorted by two of the more attractive maids who had peeled him off the ice. Or rather more like supported by them, as he had one on each arm. They laughed prettily at some lame joke Raven was very glad she couldn't hear, as the trio skated to a bench on the shore to recoup Oscar's losses, or nurse his ego. She wasn't quite sure which.

Before turning around straight into the surprised faces of Riff and Lucy, who was in her beautiful aspect for the occasion. By the way they were holding hands; Raven gave a sly mental smile and pretended not to notice anything.

In response to their unspoken horror at Raven allowing those particular staff girls, whom she especially liked, to be charmed by a lame brain like Oscar Gabriel. She replied casually, "Relax, it's only temporary. Plus, it only works while he's _on_ the ice."

A pair of resounding _"thwacks,"_ Suddenly reinforced the statement.

Oscar was nursing something alright, a pair of twin handprint marks, almost as red as his hair, one on each cheek. He had missed the bench by a long shot, and was now sitting emersed up to the armpits in a pile of snow where his companions had unceremoniously dumped him. Just after he had offered to show them his flat, after dinner and everything.

"Ah, a Normal Rockwell moment with a Norman Bates ending, I love the holidays. Speaking of, have fun, you two." Raven said slyly, as she happily skated off, leaving two red faced people in her wake.

* * *

A little later, Raven came inside to prepare a special holiday treat she had planned for her friends. 

Hot Chocolate, no Christmas season was complete without it. It was an expensive drink in this era, relatively new actually. But it wouldn't stop her from enjoying it.

When she heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs, looking up she smiled in relief.

"Oh, it's just you. So, how'd it go?"

* * *

It was there in the Kitchen where Cain found her later, bending over the fireplace, trying to coax out the sleepy fire spirits in the back. And she wasn't alone, the closer he got, the more speechless he became. For when he got there he found that her companion, who was sitting nearby on one of the low kitchen stools, was _**him!**_

Or something that looked remarkably like him.

It glanced up at him, with green-gold eyes so like his own, it's expression serene to the turmoil his own emotions were in. It didn't speak, merely looked at him.

"Oh, I see you two have met. Good."

Raven smiled cheerfully oblivious and set the hot kettle on the wooden counter, on which was a tray and many mugs. As she poured the hot chocolate, Cain burst out pointing, his emotions flaring out in a single gush.

"What is this…this…._thing_?!"

"Well, you got the 'thing' part right, anyway. This is a 'simularium'. Raven replied, stirring a mug for herself.

"A what?"

Raven sighed. Cain was such a child at times. "A Sim-u-lar-i-um," Annunciating each syllable as she spoke it. "It's a doll. Like Merry's, only it moves, talks and fools all of London society to perfection, all on it's own." She smiled looking immensely pleased with herself.

"Who told you to do this?" Cain asked angrily.

Raven sipped her chocolate smugly. "You did actually."

Now that was an answer Cain hadn't been expecting, the veins visible on his forehead. "I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did. This is my end of the bargain I made with you, remember? I got my Christmas celebration and you didn't physically have to attend any parties."

Cain stopped himself, he'd forgotten clean about that part, he'd only noticed that he was enjoying more quiet freetime than usual. That and his Uncle hadn't stormed the Manor demanding to know whyhe hadn't fufilled his obligations. But that also brought up another question to his frazzled mind. "All right, I'll accept this, for now. But I want to know how you paid for all this."

Raven didn't miss a beat. "Remember that coal I asked you for?" He gave her a look, nodding.

"Did you know _diamonds _are made from coal? And apparently your country has a really big demand for them, right now." She replied slyly.

He was wide-eyed at her response. "You can really _do_ that?!"

Raven looked thoughtful a moment. "Up to a point. Karma has this weird way of sneaking up on magic users and biting us in the backside. I used the money I got strictly for all this, decorations and food, transportation and such. It was all for the happiness of others. What was leftover I donated to various venues. So, I'm safe."

Cain had to sit this was getting to be too much for him. Then again with Raven, what wasn't?

It was then he felt a comforting hand on his sholder, making him look up into Raven's clear pastel eyes.

"I don't know how it was in the past Cain. But I'm here _now_. You are my friend and I only want you all to be happy, no matter what. Today is a day of miracles and new beginnings, take adavantage of it. Why don't you come out and play with us, Merry is dying to get you into a snowball fight?"

He shook his head, "No Thank you. But I'd prefer to stay here, for the time being."

Shrugging, she took the tray off the counter. "Suit yourself. Hey you," The doll looked blankly up. "Go back upstairs, please. Before somebody sees you." It nodded and went on it's way.

At Cain's look she replied with a silly smile. "Hey, even I have to put my toys away when I'm done with them. See ya." Taking the tray, she promptly left. Leaving Cain to his own thoughts.

Cain stared into the leaping flames he wasn't really mad at Raven _per se_, rather at himself. He had been watching the great joy that everyone else had been participating in, secretly longing to be apart of it none the less. But with his habit of tainting everything he touched, he didn't want to risk it. And rather done as he had always done, staying in the background out of Life's way.

It was safer.

But not apparently to the bearded gentleman who had come the night before. Because when everyone else was occupied, he had grabbed the young man's sleeve and pulled him out of the shadows and towards his chair.

Before Cain could protest he had whispered something in his ear_, "You are not as alone as you think, my boy. Sometimes the most important things in Life are those we can't see."_

He hadn't known what the man meant by that, but before Cain could ask the mysterious visitor had been gone just as quickly as he had arrived. The resulting headache hadn't helped his mood much the last two days.

It didn't take long to snap him out of it though. As a snow ball aimed with deadly accuracy gave a satisfactory _Splat!_ against the back of his head. He whipped around to see, Raven and Merry laughing hysterically at his expense.

Apparently, they were tired of waiting for the sulking Earl to come out and have fun with them. So they had brought the outdoors to him, in a matter of speaking.

Cain practically flew off his chair as the pair clasped hands as they ran back out the open door where they originally came from, laughing all the way.

He irritably grabbed his coat off one of the pegs in the hall, fully intending to go after them and give them a good piece of his mind. When he stopped, his eyes trained on one of Raven's many silly signs that had been overlooked until now. It read...

**Having Someplace to go is Home, **

**Having Someone to Love is Family,**

**Having Both… is a Blessing.**

Hearing the happy gaiety of his household outside, in particular the laughter of his beloved girls. And thought, wasn't he entitled to a few _happy_ memories?

Yes.

He figured things could harm their family later, but right now they were safe and warm, surrounded by love.

So putting on his coat, he followed into the bright morning beyond.

_Fin._

* * *

**_Ok, just to clear a few little things up. _**

**_Carblanche, is an all-access pass to do whatever you want, whenever you want. _**

**_Wassail, is a Victorian holiday drink, like eggnog. Only everybody would prefer that to the nog XP. _**

**_Snap Dragon was indeed a Victorian Holiday game that was ironically usually only played by children. (Which makes me question the sanity of the times..Lol.) _**

**_And lastly, a Yule Log is an old tradition, where a log is chosen and everybody was supposed to make a wish on it, before it was burned on Christmas Eve. _**

**_Well like it, hate it, should I delete it? Please click the pretty purple button. Thanks and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays:)!!!_**


End file.
